


Kernel

by AuroraGem



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s01e01-02 Children of the Gods, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGem/pseuds/AuroraGem
Summary: They didn't know each other that well in the grand scheme of things, but there was a kernel of something stirring.





	Kernel

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who read and then took time to leave a review for ‘First Impressions’. I was genuinely surprised how many people said they enjoyed my story. It has subsequently given me the courage to post another. 
> 
> Again, it’s for Children of the Gods and is more of an extended scene; the one with Jack and Daniel, when Daniel says the Air Force doesn’t know what to do with him. There is a slight allusion to Sam/Jack here. I’m only one episode in and already far too invested in these two.

**Kernel**

Jack ran a hand over his face. He wanted to stay with his friends but he knew that Ferretti was out of danger and would make a full recovery. He also knew that if Kawalsky said that he would stay the night in the infirmary, he would.

Jack O’Neill had worked with scores of soldiers over the years. Some were trustworthy, some were not; some were men of their word, some were not. Ferretti and Kawalsky fell into the former. They were good men and the Colonel considered himself lucky to know them as comrades and friends.

Okay, so Jack had never shared any real personal details with them – like Charlie – but he knew if he ever needed them, they’d be there without hesitation and without judgment.

Once Ferretti was back on his feet, Jack decided he would invite both men to his house one night for beer and a barbecue. He’d ask Daniel too. Maybe even the Captain.

Jack adjusted his leather jacket and was almost at the elevator when the green sleeve of an air force jumpsuit caught his eye. He didn’t need to ask who it was. He thought briefly about leaving, but hesitated and went to join the lonely figure leaning against the wall.

“Hey.”

Daniel looked lost. His red eyes betrayed the half-smile he threw at Jack. “They don’t know what to do with me,” he admitted. “And I don’t know what to do with myself.”

Jack pursed his lips. He knew exactly how the man beside him felt. He had been there before, but Daniel was the one person who had helped pull him back from the brink. Now, while he had no idea how he was going to find Sha’re or Skaara, he was determined to repay the favor and help Daniel. He glanced around, before gesturing to the archeologist.

“C’mon. Let’s get out of here.”

* * *

 

The pair rode the elevator in silence. Jack was fine with that arrangement. He wasn’t a man of many words, so he was happy to let Daniel decide when the right time would be. He waved for Daniel to get into his truck as he made his way around to the driver’s side. Just as he was about to jump in, he glanced over to a rocky outcropping at the far side of the parking lot.

“I’ll be right back.”

Jack approached the person slowly; partly so he wouldn’t take them by surprise, and partly because he wasn’t actually sure if he should approach them. He cleared his throat gently and winced as Captain Carter spun on her heel to face him. She’d even managed to snap off a salute and a greeting before he’d the chance to tell her not to bother. He waved her welcome away and moved to join her.

“Nice view,” he murmured.

“Yes, Sir.”

Cheyenne Mountain was hidden away deep in the El Paso Country in Colorado, just southwest of downtown Colorado Springs. From their spot in the outcropping, there were mountains on either side but down below you could see the busy town below. Street lights, car lights, the faint sound of a car horn; little reminders that life continued as normal for so many people. People who were unaware of the threat that lurked just miles away from their home, their work and their families.

Before Jack could dwell on the thought, he spoke. “So, whatcha doin’ up here?”

“I just… needed a break, Sir.”

He smirked. “Getting too much for you, Captain?”

The Captain turned to face him, a flash of fire evident in her eyes. Jack already regretted his comment.

“With all due respect, Colonel –”

“Carter,” he interrupted, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I didn’t mean anything by my comment.”

“Oh.”

“It’s been a long day for us all,” he sighed.

“Yes, Sir. It has.”

Sam turned to face the town below and Jack mirrored her actions. “So, you needed a break?”

“I was writing my mission report, and going over the events of today… It’s… Nothing quite prepares you, does it, Sir?”

“No,” he answered quietly.

No matter what training you received, nothing prepared you when it came to death. Especially when the victims were innocent, or children. Jack swallowed the sudden lump in his throat.

“Can I ask you a question, Colonel?” He glanced at her out of the side of his eye. “Does it get any easier?”

Jack hesitated. He didn’t want to lie to the Captain. He didn’t think she would appreciate it either. "No, it doesn't."

Sam nodded at his blunt response and without warning, a pang of guilt and anger flared within the Colonel. His feelings towards the Captain were not directed at her, but rather at those in places of authority, like the recently retired General West. He studied the woman standing to his right. She was young and Jack would be lying if he said he hadn't noticed her beauty. But she was naïve; like so many other soldiers before her. Pragmatism overlooked in favor of moral idealism. Notion versus reality. It wasn’t her fault; it was just a lack of experience and understanding on how battles really worked. The bloodshed, the subsequent finger-pointing, the politics, the redactions.

Jack had observed Samantha Carter closely during their first meeting. He caught the way her eyes shone bright with enthusiasm and youthfulness. But now, even if the dark night, he caught the slight crease that formed between her eyebrows. The way her eyes danced to every corner of their surroundings, and how the light that was so evident beforehand had since been dimmed. It was only a slight change, but Jack noticed and he didn’t like it. He didn't like how it made his teammate feel. That was all that mattered to him.

He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “Carter,” he started. “None of us knows what we’re getting into here. The first mission we faced Ra – and we killed him. But now, if the ‘gate goes to as many places as you and Daniel believe…”

He trailed off, not knowing quite what to say, or whether it was fully appropriate. Finally, he decided he had nothing to lose. “I know we didn’t get off the best start, but we’re a team. We’re in this together. All of us.”

“I know, Sir. I won’t let you down.”

“You’ve proved that already, Carter, cut yourself some slack. I just meant… we’re not all like General West, OK? If you ever… need a break, tell me.”

He turned to look at her. “We all need a break sometimes.”

Sam met the Colonel’s gaze. She looked taken aback, but whether that was because of Jack’s comment or the fact that he’d spoken to her without being a complete jerk, he wasn’t sure.

After what felt like an eternity, Sam smiled. "Thank you, Sir. That means a lot."

Jack rocked back on his heels. “Get some rest, OK?”

“Yes, Sir.”

With a slight smile, Jack nodded and turned to leave.

“Have a good evening, Colonel.”

“Right back at ya, Carter.”

**End**


End file.
